SUMMER MEMORY
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: Taeyong mengenang kembali kenangan musim panasnya saat angin pertama bulan Oktober membawa musim panasnya kembali. [NCT127 / TAEYONG X YUTA / TAEYU / fluff romance] For #YutaDays #HappyBirthday Yuta. Please be kind and RnR juseyo


NCT 127 Fanfiction

Taeyong x Yuta

All casts belong to SM Ent., God's and theirselves.

 _Sebuah kado sederhana untuk dia, musim panasku, Nakamoto Yuta. Selamat ulang tahun._

.

.

 **SUMMER MEMORY**

Yuka

 _Musim panas terakhir yang aku abiskan bersamamu._

 _._

 _._

.

SERAGAM kuning biru yang dia kenakan sedikit silau karena terpapar cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela sekolahnya. Angin semilir masuk menyapu rambut hitam Lee Taeyong yang memanjang. Dengan memutar bola mata dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, memilih menyandarkan dirinya ke punggung kursi kayu yang sudah tiga tahun dia pakai.

Udara Seoul akhir-akhir ini memburuk. Banyak angin dan debu halus berterbangan pertanda Korea Selatan akan memasuki musim gugur. Oh Tuhan, Taeyong belum ingin melepas musim panas.

"Taeyong, makan siang!" seru sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk kelas. Taeyong mendongak mendapati Jung Jaehyun dan Johnny Seo berjalan ke arahnya. Tak lama kemudian dia mendapati keduanya duduk di depannya dengan dua kantung plastik berisi beberapa kudapan ringan dan kudapan berat.

Tangan kurus Taeyong menggapai bungkusan di depannya, merogoh sedikit dan menemukan sekotak susu dingin rasa coklat. Dengan senyum dia menusuk kotak susu itu dengan sedotan.

"Hey, aku tidak membelikan itu untukmu." Ucap Johnny mengerucutkan bibir bebeknya. Taeyong mengangkat alis.

"Sepertinya tadi aku memesan sekotak susu coklat dingin dan dua buah nasi kepal..." jelas Taeyong menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Jaehyun yang sudah mengunyah nasi kepal rasa tuna mayonya dengan lahap, "...Iya kan, Jae?"

Jaehyun mengangguk sambil mengunyah membuat pipi gempalnya terlihat akan meledak. Taeyong terkekeh dan menyedot susu kotaknya. Johnny mengupas nasi kepalnya sambil mendengus, "Inilah sebabnya kau tidak punya pacar, Tae." Katanya dan Taeyong mengangkat alis.

Okay, apa mereka akan membahas tentang kekasih lagi sekarang?

Ya, di antara mereka bertiga, memang hanya Taeyong yang "masih sendiri". Karena yah, well, kebetulan dua raksasa di depannya itu menjalin hubungan cinta. Kalau diingat-ingat, siapa kekasih terakhirnya? Seseorang dengan rambut hitam cepak itu? Oh astaga bahkan dia lupa. Kau bisa menyebutnya lelaki brengsek, tapi memang Taeyong tidak bermaksud menjalani hubungan itu dengan serius.

Karena, Taeyong menyimpan ruang terdalam hatinya untuk satu orang.

Jaehyun menatapnya dengan alis memincing karena Taeyong terdiam cukup lama, "Hey, apa kau masih hidup?"

Taeyong menerjabkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menatap Jaehyun yang masih mengunyah nasi kepalnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Taeyong menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Johnny terkekeh, "Jangan-jangan kau menyukai seseorang ya?"

Gelagapan, Taeyong buru-buru menyedot susu coklatnya yang tinggal separuh. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar menatap jalanan Seoul yang ramai dari atas gedung sekolahnya. Melihat debu-debu halus menari bersama angin, menabrak beberapa helai daun pohon yang mulai menguning. Menjatuhkan mereka ke aspal.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" gumamannya teredam sedotan yang dia kulum.

Johnny menawarkan senyum hangat, "Kau bisa cerita pada kami." Katanya.

Taeyong mendesah berat, memasukkan bungkus susu kotaknya yang sudah habis ke dalam kantung plastik yang sudah berisi sampah. Dengan kerutan halus di keningnya, dia menatap Johnny dan Jaehyun yang tersenyum.

Taeyong menarik nafasnya, "Sebenarnya... yah, ada orang yang aku suka." Gumamnya. Taeyong bisa merasakan dingin menusuk permukaan kulitnya saat matahari Seoul tertutup awan mendung.

"Ya, kami tahu. Tatapanmu bicara semuanya." Kata Jaehyun yang sudah selesai menyantap kudapannya. Rambut coklatnya tertiup angin.

Taeyong memutar bola matanya. Lalu Johnny bicara, memajukan tubuhnya, menatap Taeyong dengan dua mata sipitnya, "Jadi siapa orangnya?"

Taeyong mengernyit, dia bergerak kurang nyaman dan bergumam, "Tidak ada di sini."

Kedua sahabatnya mengangkat alis. Mereka menatap Taeyong yang memutar bola mata untuk kesekian kalinya dengan heran. Lalu Jaehyun bersuara, "Lalu?"

"Aku memperingatkanmu, ini akan menjadi cerita yang sangat panjang." Kata Taeyong menunjuk kedua calon pendengarnya. Jaehyun dan Johnny saling memandang lalu mengangkat bahu hampir bersamaan. Johnny menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

"Well, kita punya seharian mengingat Guru Shin harus keluar untuk menjemput murid baru dari Jepang." Ucapnya dan Taeyong mendesah. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan kisahnya pada dua raksasa ini, kan?

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku berlibur ke Jepang, well pada awalnya aku pikir itu liburan tapi ternyata ayahku pindah tugas jadi aku menetap di sana. Waktu itu usiaku 10 tahun..."

.

.

"Kita apa?"

Taeyong kecil menggeret koper kecilnya sendiri saat ibunya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Mereka sedang di bandara untuk menemui ayahnya yang sudah menunggu di luar. Ya, Taeyong, yang saat itu berusia sepuluh tahun, tidak tahu kalau mulai hari ini, dia akan menjadi salah satu penduduk negara tetangganya.

Jepang.

"Oh astaga, di mana Lee tua itu." Umpat ibunya dan Taeyong meliriknya sekilas, dan menunjuk mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan mereka dengan Lee Donghae –ayahnya, yang bersandar di pintu mobil.

Taeyong bisa merasakan tangannya ditarik ibunya masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia mengamati sepatu adidasnya kemudian melirik jendela mobilnya, melihat pemandangan laut dan sungai yang luar biasa indah. Musim panas di Jepang ternyata sangat indah.

"Taeyong, ingatkan ibu untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah baru mu besok, okay? Ibu sangat sibuk setelah hari ini. Dan iya, kita menetap di sini sampai kontrak ayahmu selesai." Ucap ibunya yang duduk di depan bersama ayahnya yang tertawa. Wanita berusia 36 tahun itu melihat beberapa berkas yang Taeyong tahu adalah berkas pekerjaannya. Mata sipitnya memincing di balik kacamata hitam besarnya.

"Oh, Jess, jangan terlalu keras pada Taeyong, ayolah." Ucap ayahnya yang mengemudi selagi memindah-mindah channel radio dan Taeyong memutar bola matanya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah kompleks perumahan sederhana. Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya saat menatap rumah barunya. Rumahnya besar, dua lantai, dengan pagar beton di kedua sisinya, seperti rumah-rumah di kartun Doraemon. Taeyong mengedipkan matanya perlahan.

"Ayo sayang, cepat masuk." Kata ibunya yang sudah menggeret dua koper sekaligus.

Dan itu terjadi, saat Taeyong hendak masuk ke rumah barunya, sebuah bola sepak besar yang kotor masuk ke pekarangannya diikuti seorang bocah laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengannya.

Taeyong mengedipkan mata hitamnya, melihat bocah dengan _apple hair_ coklat tebal, mengenakan sepasang celana pendek lusuh berwarna biru muda dengan gambar Pikachu di sudutnya dan kaos oblong Naruto putih tanpa lengan, berdiri di depannya bersama plester luka di pipi dan kedua lututnya, menatap Taeyong dengan dua mata coklat lebar.

Oh, dunia Taeyong membeku.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang datang... Halo sayang..." Taeyong tersadar saat mendengar ibunya bicara, berjalan keluar dengan kedua tangan terbuka dan wajah cerah, menyambut bocah kecil itu ke pelukannya.

"Halo Bibi Jess, selamat sore. Aku mau mengambil bolaku!"

.

.

Taeyong duduk di sudut kelas, ya di bangkunya. Sendirian. Dia mendesah berat. Perkenalan tidak terjadi sesuai perkiraannya. Dia membayangkan teman-temannya –well, apa mereka pantas disebut teman? Kalimat perkenalan yang Taeyong hafalkan sejak semalam terbuang begitu saja saat teman-temannya tertawa.

Ugh.

Taeyong ingin pulang.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, duduk sendiri, di SD Yashima, Osaka. Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya berat selagi menatap jalanan Osaka yang ramai. Ugh. Dia ingin pulang, kembali ke Korea, bermain tag dengan Jaehyun dan Johnny, atau bermain mafia dengan Doyoung, kak Taeil, Jaehyun dan Johnny.

"Hai." Taeyong menoleh demi menemukan bocah _apple-hair-dengan-bola-sepak_ duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum memamerkan dua giginya yang hilang. Taeyong memutar bola matanya.

"Hai." Balasnya enggan.

Bocah itu menggerakkan kakinya, menendang-nendang udara menyadarkan Taeyong kalau teman sekelasnya –yang juga ternyata tetangganya itu tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Cute.

"Kau Taeyong kan? Anaknya Bibi Jess dan Paman Hae." Katanya.

Taeyong mengangguk, "Ya, anak dari pasangan gila- tunggu, kau bicara bahasa Korea?" mata hitam Taeyong membulat, menatap sepasang mata coklat besar itu dengan heran. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak tadi dia berusaha berbincang dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang sangat seadanya dan sekarang ada satu orang yang fasih –sangat fasih, bicara bahasa Korea?

Apa kau bercanda?

"Ya, aku bisa sedikit-sedikit." Jawab bocah itu tertawa.

Oh yeah, tentu saja bicara selancar itu dianggap 'sedikit-sedikit'. Dasar orang Jepang. Taeyong melepas senyum kecil. "Jadi kau tinggal di rumah sebelah?"

"Ya, dan ayahku adalah rekan kerja ayahmu."

Ah... jadi karena itu ibunya sangat senang kemarin. Ibu galak itu... jarang sekali memperlakukan teman-teman Taeyong begitu lembut.

"Kenapa kau bisa bahasa Korea?"

Bocah _apple hair_ itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Taeyong, "Karena setiap hari ayahku menggunakan bahasa Korea untuk bekerja." Jawabnya.

Lalu mereka terdiam. Hanya terdengar hembusan angin musim panas yang masuk melalui jendela yang Taeyong buka, menghempaskan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya. Taeyong melirik ke samping, melihat bocah apple hair itu sekilas.

"Hahhh... apa kau bisa menjadi lebih membosankan lagi?" tiba-tiba kalimat itu terdengar dari sepasang bibir mungil bocah apple hair itu. Taeyong menganga.

Oh okay, jadi pertama dia adalah tetangga yang ternyata anak dari rekan kerja ayahnya, kedua dia adalah teman sekelasnya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain, lalu apa? Taeyong merengut, hendak berdiri untuk meninggalkan bocah _apple hair_ yang belum dia ketahui namanya itu, tapi terhenti saat bocah itu mendahuluinya.

"Ayo ikut aku." Katanya tersenyum lebar. Dua gigi sampingnya hilang dan hal itu seharusnya membuat dia terlihat jelek. Tapi tidak, hal itu malah membuatnya semakin terlihat cute.

Okay, anak berusia 10 tahun tidak seharusnya tahu arti 'cute' tapi jangan salahkan Taeyong. Salahkan orang tuanya.

Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya karena sekarang dia sudah berjalan di belakang bocah kecil itu dengan kerutan halus di keningnya. "Hei, mau ke mana? Bagaimana dengan kelas?"

Tidak ada jawaban dan itu membuat Taeyong sangat kesal. Dia mengenakan jaket tebal kesayangannya dan sepasang sepatu Nike baru yang dibelikan ayahnya, jadi sebaiknya bocah _apple hair_ ini tidak membuatnya berkotor-kotor.

Taeyong kemudian mellihat bocah itu naik ke beton pinggiran- pantai? Sejak kapan mereka di pantai? Taeyong melihat sekeliling disambut pemandangan laut yang besar. Beberapa pohon tumbuh asri, jalanan sepi yang hanya dilalui oleh beberapa pengguna sepeda dan kakek-kakek yang membawa sekantung kerang di sepedanya. Taeyong menatap bocah _apple hair_ yang berjalan jauh di depannya. Taeyong kecil mengikutinya, melangkahkan kakinya di atas jalanan beton yang membatasi jalanan dan pantai.

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu." Ucap Taeyong tak sabar, sadar kalau seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal ini.

Lalu dia berhenti, menatap bocah laki-laki yang membalikkan badannya, yang tersenyum lebar memamerkan senyum manisnya dan menunjuk pantai dengan ranting yang entah sejak kapan dia pegang, "Pantai!" ucapnya.

"Iya aku tahu itu pantai, tapi kita sebaiknya kembali ke kelas jika tidak ingin dimarahi guru." ucap Taeyong saat akalnya kembali berfungsi. Memangnya sejak kapan akalnya terhenti? Oh iya, sejak mengikuti bocah aneh ini ke pantai.

Bocah itu menggeleng, "Uhm..." lalu melanjutkan, "Jangan khawatir, Machi sensei tidak akan marah. Dia akan menyusul kita ke pantai sebentar lagi." katanya.

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Dia tidak tahu kenapa matanya bergerak menatap setiap lekuk dan sudut wajah bocah _apple hair_ tanpa nama itu seolah berusaha menyimpannya dalam memori.

Tak lama kemudian mereka benar-benar sampai di pantai, beberapa teman sekelasnya yang lain sudah di sana membawa bola voli dan bola sepak. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"Yuuchan lama!" seru bocah tengil yang tadi menertawakan Taeyong saat perkenalan. Taeyong menyipitkan matanya. Ugh. Apalagi ini.

"Yuta tumben telat?"

"Siapa di belakangmu?"

"Maaf maaf. Aku mengajak satu orang lagi bermain, _ii no ka?_ "

Saat itu Taeyong tahu, namanya... Yuta.

.

.

"Aww..." Jaehyun menyentuh dadanya, melihat Taeyong dengan binar mata penuh rasa sayang.

Johnny menyeka matanya, "Tidakkah itu terlalu romantis untuk dijalani anak berusia 10 tahun?" tanyanya dan Taeyong memutar bola matanya.

"Tunggu, jadi selama itu kau tidak tahu namanya?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong melihat keluar jendela, menatap lalu lalang mobil di jalanan Seoul, "Yup." Dia menjawab sekenanya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau memanggilnya?" tanya Jaehyun lagi, menggerakkan tangannya di udara.

Johnny mengangguk kecil, "Apa kau memanggilnya 'apple hair-chan' atau sebagainya? Jika iya maka aku," dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "..benar-benar malu sebagai temanmu."

"Hey!" Taeyong memukul kepala Johnny.

"Tentu saja tidak..."

"Lalu?"

Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya, menumpu wajahnya dengan tangan, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang memerah sebelum menjawab, "Mochi." Gumamnya pelan.

Hening.

Taeyong melirik dua temannya yang terdiam sebelum mendengar, "Awwww..."

"Jijik!" ujarnya melihat Jaehyun dan Johnny memegang dada mereka dan menatap Taeyong seperti orang tua. Taeyong hampir bisa melihat binar bangga di mata mereka berdua.

Dengan hembusan nafas keras Taeyong menyela, "Cute. Iya, okay? Wajahnya benar-benar lucu dengan dua gigi ompongnya! Pipinya terlihat lembut dan memerah saat tertawa dan menangis!"

Jaehyun menyipitkan matanya, "Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta." Katanya dengan senyum menyebalkan.

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya, "Bisa aku lanjutkan?"

Keduanya mengangguk jadi dia tidak membuang waktu lagi, "Empat tahun kemudian..."

.

.

Empat tahun kemudian, Taeyong mulai beradaptasi dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Bahkan dia sudah bisa berbahasa Jepang karena setiap hari sejak hari itu, Yuta akan mampir ke rumahnya untuk belajar bersama. Omong-omong... ke mana anak nakal itu?

Taeyong menyantap makanannya di meja makan saat ibunya memanggil, "Taeyong-ah..." suaranya masih saja nyaring. Taeyong merengut kecil. Dia buru-buru meminum susu putihnya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah.

Yuta berdiri di ambang pintunya dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa. Kalau di pikir-pikir... anak itu nyaris tidak pernah menangis. Taeyong mendengus kecil, "Pagi." Sapanya.

"Pagi!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu." Ibunya mengangkat tas kerja merk Gucci merah, memakai kacamata hitamnya dan keluar rumah sebelum menunjuk Taeyong, "Taeyong, jangan lupa kunci pintu!" katanya lalu menyunggingkan senyum manis sambil melihat Yuta, "Yuuchan, tolong jaga Taeyong ya..." sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju kencang.

Yuta tertawa, "Ayo cepat kau tidak ingin telat di hari pertama kelas tiga kan?" tanyanya, mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Taeyong meraih tangan itu setelah mengunci rumah besarnya.

Taeyong, tidak banyak berubah sejak tinggal di rumahnya sekarang. Dia jadi jauh lebih tinggi tentu saja, dan dia memilih memotong cepak rambut hitam tebalnya. Tubuhnya? Masih kurus, meski otot tubuhnya sudah mulai terbentuk dan terlihat. Tapi Yuta...

Yuta tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang lebih cerah darinya. Rambutnya coklat tebal, sekarang lebih sering menggunakan jepit kecil-kecil untuk menahan poninya yang panjang saat latihan sepak bola. Garis wajahnya masih feminin meski sekarang terlihat lebih tegas. Mata lebarnya tidak berubah, bibirnya pink kemerahan, pipinya masih terlihat lembut.

Hanya saja, jika Taeyong memilih untuk mengenakan seragam dengan baik dan benar, Yuta tidak.

Mereka berjalan di atas beton pinggiran pantai. Well, bukan mereka berdua sebenarnya, hanya Yuta yang berjalan di atas dan Taeyong memilih untuk berjalan di bawah, berjaga-jaga kalau anak ceroboh itu jatuh atau semacamnya. Taeyong tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yuta.

Uhm... sejak Yuta memanjat pohoh coklat lalu jatuh karena tidak sengaja memegang ulat bulu? Sejak Yuta nyaris terseret arus pantai saat mengejar bola volley? Sejak Yuta terkilir saat bermain sepak bola? Sejak Yuta-

"Ne, Taeyong..." Yuta merengtangkan kedua tangannya, "Setelah ini, kau mau ke mana?"

Pikiran Taeyong buyar begitu saja.

Hm. Taeyong belum memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah lulus SMP. Heh... kalau dipikir-pikir, dia tidak berniat pulang ke Korea dekat-dekat ini. Mungkin setelah dia lulus SMA? Mungkin dia akan mempertimbangkannya. Kalau setelah ini... Taeyong hanya ingin pergi ke SMA, di mana Yuta ada di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu. Belum memutuskan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Yuta melompat turun, Taeyong harus memegang tangan pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan lembut. "Hati-hati." Ucapnya pelan dan Yuta meringis lebar.

"Yashima lah, di mana lagi?" katanya lalu berjalan di samping Taeyong yang tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak bosan? SMA Yashima kan jauh, tidak seperti saat kita SD." Tanya Taeyong dan dari sudut matanya dia melihat Yuta menengadah ke atas, melihat daun-daun pohon di atas mereka jatuh.

"Aku tahu, tidak apa-apa." Katanya tersenyum lebar. "Soalnya di sana klub sepak bolanya keren sekali, lho!" katanya lalu berlari mendahului Taeyong.

"Heh, curang!" Taeyong berteriak sebelum berlari menyusul Yuta yang tertawa. Mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah hampir bersamaan.

Yuta tiba-tiba berlari ke depan, membalik tubuhnya untuk memegang tangan Taeyong, "Ayo.. ayo... nanti telat!" katanya tersenyum lebar matanya membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit, berbinar kecil karena sinar matahari.

Cantik sekali. Taeyong terpaku.

"Yuta, aku juga, akan masuk SMA Yashima."

.

.

Malam tanggal 10 bulan Agustus, jendela kamar Taeyong diketuk. Taeyong yang sudah mematikan lampu nyaris berteriak jika bukan karena kepala coklat yang sangat dia kenal muncul dari balik kaca dan membawa selimut tebal. Taeyong mengernyit kecil melihat Yuta menggedor-gedor jendelanya sebelum berjalan bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk menghampiri pemuda itu dan mempersilakannya masuk.

Yuta masuk ke dalam kamar Taeyong dengan dentuman pelan. Taeyong berdiri, mengamati tangan putih Yuta terangkat ke atas karena si empunya sedang merenggangkan badan.

"Kau tahu ada benda kotak di lantai bawah bernama pintu depan kan?" tanya Taeyong kemudian saat Yuta melihatnya dari bawah, masih bersila.

Yuta mengangkat alisnya, "Ya aku tahu." Katanya dan membersihkan pantatnya yang entah kotor atau tidak, "Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit kejutan." Lanjutnya tertawa.

Taeyong tersenyum, tak mampu menahan rasa senang yang akhir-akhir ini di rasakannya.

"Mau menginap?"

Yuta mengangguk pelan sebelum naik ke ranjang Taeyong tanpa izin. Si empunya tertawa pelan, merangkak mengikuti si tamu yang sudah duduk manis dengan selimut menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Dengan pelan Taeyong menyelipkan diri di balik selimut tebal bergambar Pikachu milik Yuta yang menatapnya.

"Taeyong-ah..." panggil Yuta pada Taeyong yang masih menatapnya.

"Hm?"

"Tanggal 15 ada festival kembang api di pantai, apa kau mau pergi denganku ke sana?"

Taeyong merasakan matanya bergetar kecil, melihat pemuda 14 tahun itu dengan dalam. Yuta mengajaknya pergi berdua, ke malam festival kembang api, berbaring di atas ranjang yang sudah empat tahun Taeyong gunakan, tenggelam dalam selimut tebal Pikachu yang sering Taeyong ejek, menatap Taeyong dengan kedua mata coklat besarnya yang berbinar, bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka dan sosoknya yang terpapar sinar bulan membuat Taeyong terpesona sesaat.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, kok." Bibir Yuta terbuka setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dan Taeyong mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencium sahabatnya saat itu juga.

"Aku akan datang." Katanya kemudian dan senyum lebar Yuta kembali.

"Baiklah!" Yuta membernahi posisi tidurnya sebelum menatap Taeyong dengan mata sayunya dan bercuap, "Selamat malam." Sebelum benar-benar terpejam memilih berlari bersama mimpi.

Taeyong terlambat sekolah keesokan harinya.

.

.

"Taeyong-ah, ibu mau bicara sebentar, kemari..."

Taeyong yang sedang memakai jaket segera berjalan ke ruang tengah di mana bunya sedang mengetik di laptop dan beberapa berkas tebal berserakan di depannya. Taeyong menggulung pinggiran lengan kemeja dalamnya sebelum duduk di sofa, menatap ibunya dengan tidak sabar.

"Ada apa, Ma? Cepat katakan aku akan terlambat." Kata Taeyong sambl melirik ke jam yang tergantung di dinding rumahnya.

Hari ini hari Jum'at, tanggal 15, di mana festival musim panas berlangsung. Terakhir Yuta mengiriminya pesan bahwa dia menunggunya di gerbang sekolah jadi Taeyong ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke sana. Taeyong bisa melihat kerutan halus ibunya dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Taeyong, Senin depan kita akan kembali ke Korea, divisi Ayahmu memindahkannya ke Busan kali ini."

Taeyong terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan ibunya. Mereka apa? Korea? Ayahnya apa?

"Tunggu, Ma. Apa? Korea? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Taeyong mengibaskan tangannya ke sana kemari.

Jessica mendongak dari laptopnya, menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan heran, "Empat tahun lalu kau merengek untuk pulang ke Korea sekarang malah kaget. Mama heran." Katanya menggelengkan kepala membuat helai rambut pirangnya berkibas.

Taeyong tergagap kecil, "Well... itu kan saat aku masih SD Ma, sekarang aku sudah SMP, sudah mau SMA wajar kan aku sudah beradaptasi." Katanya.

Jessica kembali menatapnya dengan heran. Heran kenapa anaknya yang pendiam ini tiba-tiba bisa mendebatnya, dengan nada merengek pula. Wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan aktivitas mengetiknya dan menatap Taeyong sepenuhnya.

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan, anak muda?" tanyanya memicingkan mata.

Taeyong mengedipkan matanya, "Apa maksudnya? Tidak, tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan." Ucapnya.

"Mama tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, jadi katakan sekarang."

Taeyong melirik ke segala arah tanpa mau menatap sang ibu, "Apa itu artinya aku tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi?"

Jessica melebarkan matanya, "Ya, jelas. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Apa artinya aku tidak akan bersekolah di sini lagi?"

"Yup. Kenapa memangnya sayang?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Dia terdiam beberapa saat memikirkan sesuatu, atau tepatnya seseorang. Sungguh, membayangkan Yuta memasang wajah kecewanya saja membuat Taeyong sudah tidak enak hati. Bagaimana tidak? dia sudah berjanji untuk masuk SMA yang sama nantinya. Maskudnya, dia sudah merencanakan ini berbulan-bulan, lho!

Memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan ibunya, Taeyong berdiri, pamit kemudian keluar dari pintu depan sambil mengecek ponselnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Ini hanya masalah sekolah kan? Hanya karena Yuta tidak ada di sana tentu saja tidak akan jadi masalah untuk Taeyong. Memangnya hubungan mereka apa? Kenapa Taeyong berpikir kalau mereka bisa bersama-sama selamanya?

Tapi memikirkan hari-harinya ke depan tanpa Yuta rasanya tidaklah benar.

.

.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" Taeyong sedikit terengah saat sampai di gerbang sekolah. Dia memegang ponselnya di tangan yang sedikit berkeringat. Matahari sudah tenggelam sejak lalu dan dia benar-benar takut membuat Yuta marah atau semacamnya karena yah, dia terlambat.

Kepala coklat yang sangat Taeyong hafal menoleh ke arahnya. Yuta bersandar pada dinding gerbang kotak-kotak itu dengan ekspresi heran, "Kau kenapa? Marathon?" tanyanya usil dan Taeyong mengernyit.

"Maaf aku terlambat, kita bisa jalan sekarang." Kata Taeyong sembari menunduk memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket putihnya. Taeyong melihat Yuta berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian berhenti tepat di depannya untuk mengulurkan tangannya.

Tangan putih itu terbalut kain besar berwarna biru tua dengan motif bunga sakura di ujung lengannya membuat Taeyong mendongak, melihat pemuda yang lain sedang menatapnya bingung dengan tangan masih terulur.

Malam itu Yuta mengenakan yukata, _yukata!_ Taeyong belum pernah melihatnya mengenakan pakaian tradisional itu selama ini. Bahkan saat _omatsuri_ seperti ini biasanya Yuta hanya akan mengenakan kaos oblong dan _baggy pants_ yang sangat 'Yuta' sekali. Jadi ini adalah pemandangan baru bagi Taeyong.

Taeyong menyambut uluran tangan Yuta dan berjalan di samping pemuda manis itu, "Tumben pakai yukata..." komentarnya pada Yuta yang bergumam.

"Hanya sedang ingin saja, kenapa?" tanyanya menatap Taeyong yang mengernyit, lalu Yuta melanjutkan, "Aneh ya?"

Aneh? Ya aneh. Mendadak Taeyong merasakan jantungnya tidak beres, berdetak dengan begitu kencangnya. Apalagi saat melihat rambut Yuta yang memanjang dibiarkan terurai dan bagian kanannya disibakkan ke samping dengan jepit rambut pink kecil-kecil yang sering Taeyong ejek karena membuatnya terlihat feminim. Memang aneh.

"Iya aneh." Kata Taeyong dan sukses membuat pemuda di sampingnya menggerutu pelan.

Mereka sampai di tempat festival setelah berjalan kira-kira 15 menit. Ya, Taeyong menghitungnya. Jemarinya bermain dengan permukaan celana jeans yang dia pakai, ragu apa boleh Taeyong menautkan tangan mereka lagi. Tangan mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dan sepertinya baik-baik saja jika Taeyong menautkan tangan mereka karena tadi Yuta juga melakukannya... kan? Gawat, Taeyong tidak bisa berpikir lurus.

"Taeyong-ah, aku mau jajan _ringo ame."_ Yuta menunjuk salah satu kios kecil penjual permen apel yang cukup ramai. Enggan membuat Yuta merengek, Taeyong mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti pemuda beryukata itu. Yuta tiba-tiba menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayo, nanti kehabisan!"

Yang bisa Taeyong lakukan hanya mengunyah permen apel, makan takoyaki, yakisoba, bermain tangkap ikan, membeli topeng ultra man –yang sangat Yuta sukai, sampai bermain tembak kaleng untuk mendapatkan boneka pikachu besar untuk Yuta.

Taeyong tidak mengerti, sepanjang malam yang bisa dia nikmati bukan pesona kerlap kerlip lampu-lampu festival musim panas, bukan sorak sorai para pemukul gendang parade yang lewat di tengah kerumunan, bukan jajanan dan aksesoris di beberapa kios murah di antara mereka, tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada Nakamoto Yuta.

Senyuman lebar jeleknya yang membuat jantung Taeyong perlu bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya, rambutnya yang biasannya disibakkan kali ini turun menutupi sebagian keningnya, sesekali jemari panjang nan lentik Yuta bergerak menyisir rambutnya, membiarkan helaian halus itu jatuh ke tempatnya semula. Seolah semua itu belum cukup untuk membuat Taeyong mederita, suara tawanya yang pecah setiap kali Taeyong melakukan hal bodoh semakin membuat Taeyong yakin ada masalah dengan jantungnya.

Suara dentuman yang cukup keras membuyarkan pikiran Taeyong, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuta yang tersenyum lebar menatap langit dan menunjuk buliran kilau warna-warni di langit. Ini dia bintang utamanya. _Hanabi._

"Kita bisa naik ke tangga kuil supaya bisa lebih jelas melihat kembang apinya." Seru Yuta lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya kembali menemukan jalan untuk bertaut dengan tangan Taeyong.

Taeyong tentu tidak menolak.

Yuta terlihat agak kesulitan untuk naik ke tangga karena yukata yang dia kenakan, jadi Taeyong dengan lembut, seperti _gentle man_ kebanyakan mengulurkan tangan besarnya untuk menggapai jemari halus Yuta yang dengan senang hati menerimanya. Mereka menatap kembang api yang dinyalakan beberapa orang di bawah sana. Warna-warni langit tanggal 15 Agustus masuk dalam memori Taeyong. Jika dia akan hilang ingatan, mungkin pemandangan ini tidak akan dia lupakan.

"...ong. Taeyong..." Taeyong merasakan lengan jaketnya ditarik, matanya kemudian bertemu dengan mata coklat yang menatapnya dalam.

"Hm?" tanyanya karena tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Yuta katakan dengan jelas. Yuta mengayunkan tangannya agar Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya.

Mata besar Yuta terlihat indah dengan kerlap kerlip warna kembang api tercermin dari sana. Bulu matanya panjang dan lebat, membungkus dua iris coklat itu dengan apik. Ada sedikit keringat mengintip dari balik kulit pelipis Yuta tapi tidak apa-apa, kulitnya masih bersih tanpa noda.

Bibir merah mengkilap Yuta bergerak, membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak Taeyong dengar. Tapi mata Yuta yang berbinar dan sosoknya yang berdiri tidak lebih dari 30 centi dari tubuh Taeyong, membuat otak Taeyong berhenti sejenak.

Taeyong menggeleng pelan tidak mengerti apa yang Yuta ucapkan. Nafasnya berhenti seketika saat Yuta mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik pelan di depan mata Taeyong dengan paras cantiknya yang memerah entah karena kembang api atau hal lain, "Aku senang melihat _hanabi_ bersamamu."

Permukaan kulit pipi Yuta begitu halus dan lembut di ujung jarinya. Taeyong bisa mendengar jantungnya hendak meledak saat menangkup dua belah pipi itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka dengan cepat. Taeyong memiringkan kepala untuk mencium Yuta lebih dalam saat dia merasakan dua tangan kecil Yuta meremas bagian depan kemeja yang dia kenakan.

Tapi Taeyong buru-buru melepas ciumannya, menatap Yuta yang juga melihatnya dengan raut wajah bingung sebelum menggumam kata 'maaf' dan berlari turun meninggalkan Yuta di belakangnya.

Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang paling membuatnya takut saat itu, Yuta membencinya karena ciuman itu atau Yuta melupakannya karena dia sangat pengecut.

Membiarkan perasaannya terpendam dan tidak terucap.

.

.

"Dan kau meninggalkannya begitu saja? Kemudian kembali ke Korea?"

Ucapan Johnny membuat Jaehyun meremas bungkus coklatnya dan melemparnya ke wajah Taeyong yang memerah.

Jaehyun terlihat sangat kesal dan Taeyong tidak tahu kenapa. "Dasar bodoh."

"Lalu apa? Tidak ada kata? Tidak ada apapun setelahnya? Maksudku, kau tahu kau punya ponsel kan?" tanya Johnny mengernyitkan keningnya yang hendak menyatu. Taeyong heran dengan pasangan tua ini kenapa begitu repot saat Taeyong yang mengalami semua itu.

Taeyong tidak mengeluh, sungguh.

"Kau tahu ponselku langsung ganti saat kita masuk SMA, android dan semacamnya, di Jepang anak SMP belum bebas menggunakan ponsel. Tidak seperti di sini." Argunya dengan menaikkan alis.

Johnny memicingkan matanya, "Baiklah, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia ada di sini sekarang, huh?"

Taeyong menerawang langit bulan Oktober melalui jendela kelasnya dan bergumam, "Mengatakan kalau aku pengecut karena meninggalkannya begitu saja malam itu, aku ingin mengajaknya keluar, mengajaknya _date_ seperti kebanyakan orang, membawanya ke Namsan, makan donkatsu, membawanya ke Sungai Han, menciumnya di bawah cahaya bintang, memintanya untuk jadi kekasihku." Katanya tak sadar sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

Mata Taeyong membulat seketika. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat kepala coklat yang begitu familiar di depannya. Berdiri dengan seragam kuning biru sama seperti yang dia kenakan, dengan rambut coklat tebal yang menutupi keningnya, jepit pink kecil-kecil menyibakkan sebagian rambut sisi kanannya, Yuta menatap Taeyong dengan kedua mata coklat lebarnya yang tak berubah.

"Yuta..." gumam Taeyong tak percaya. Awal musim gugur membawa musim panasnya kembali ke pelukannya.

Taeyong tidak akan melepaskan Yuta kali ini.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

Notes:

WHOOPPPP look who's back? XD

Halo teman-teman, bagaimana kabar? Kemarin ulang tahunnya Yuta dan yah, FF ini telat sih ya ;-; but that's okay. Selamat ulang tahun, biasku huhuh T^T

Seperti biasa, thank you untuk yang sudah baca FF ku ini (sekian lama nggak nulis FF aku mulai merasa kakkowarui(?) sekali lol ;-;) ku tunggu cuap-cuapnya di kolom review! I'll be so happy if you guys do that! ^^

Feel free untuk chat with me di twitter dan ig _**watermelonseu**_! I kind of _doing something_ there so feel free to check it out HEHEHE XD

Sekali lagi thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! ^^

Love, Yuka.


End file.
